


Long Slow Road

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailbreaker and Silverbolt have been together for a while, settling into a happy, healthy relationship. But not everyone is happy about the new couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story follows More Than Friendship, Rumour Mill, and references To Have and Not To Hold (which comes later).
> 
> As always, thanks to bittereloquence for betaing and offering ideas and support.
> 
> Note: Unfortunately, eloquencelost's fic, "Picking Your Battles" is no longer available online. It was previously cited as a prequel to this story.

Trailbreaker held Silverbolt’s hips tightly as the Concorde rose up, crying out in overload.

“Primus, I love you,” he whispered watching his lover with hungry optics.

Silverbolt collapsed across Trailbreaker’s chest, nuzzling in as the last shivers of his overload moved through his body.

“… love you too …,” Silverbolt murmured quietly.

His hands trailed up the SUV’s sides languidly, trailing soft kisses along his neck and jaw. 

“But I’ve done it again,” he murmured apologetically. “I keep overloading before you.”

“Have I ever complained, dearest?” Trailbreaker asked, running his hands over broad wings, relishing in the feel of his lover’s shiver. “I love being able to do that.”

Silverbolt chuckled sending pleasant little vibrations through the plating of Trailbreaker’s shoulder. “Still, I hate leaving you all revved up like this.”

The SUV smoothed his hands over Silverbolt’s wings in a decidedly erotic manner. “Well, no one’s saying that we have to stop at just one overload. Nothing stopping us from trying again.”

Silverbolt’s cry was muffled by Trailbreaker’s neck and another shudder passed through his frame.

“Love, if you keep on touching me like that, you’re not going to get a chance at an overload,” he said, words nearly lost as he continued to hide his face.

“Hrmmm … getting the chance to watch you cry out my name again? I can’t say that that’s a bad thing.”

Silverbolt pulled back and looked at Trailbreaker incredulously until he saw the mischievous smile pulling at his lover’s lips.

“You are insatiable, you know that?” Silverbolt stated point blank, trying to glare down at Trailbreaker and not succeeding very well. He was able to do ‘The Look’ just fine on his brothers, but against Trailbreaker, it never seemed to have the same effect.

“You make it hard not to be,” Trailbreaker replied, running his hands down Silverbolt’s sides. “I don’t think that I’ll ever get enough of you.”

“Oh? Sounds like we’re going to need to do an intervention.” Silverbolt nodded sagely as he moved to get out of the berth.

Trailbreaker’s hands tightened around the Concorde’s waist. “Oh don’t you dare, you tease!”

Silverbolt chuckled and settled back in his lover’s arms, kissing him gently. His hands moved slowly over Trailbreaker’s form, trying to drive his lover to overload while controlling his own rising lust.

Trailbreaker arched up against Silverbolt with a cry, his optics darkening to a rich, deep crimson. His hands spasmed against Silverbolt’s hips as his already overcharged systems roared toward overload.

“Sil!” Trailbreaker cried out. “Oh, Primus! Do that again!”

Silverbolt chuckled softly as he ran his finger back over a transformation seam in Trailbreaker’s chest teasing the edges with a stray jolt of static pulled from the air. He leaned in and kissed his lover with a smouldering heat. Needing more of a connection, he drew his hand over Trailbreaker’s port cover. Yes, it wasn’t as close as he was with his brothers, but the hardline connection was still a giddy thrill.

Trailbreaker moaned into the kiss as he opened his port, feeling feverishly for Silverbolt’s. He drew out his lover’s cable with trembling fingers gasping as he felt the Concorde’s fumbling touch on his own. The low growl of Trailbreaker’s engine melded with the higher whine of Silverbolt’s turbines as the two of them raced toward overload.

Neither heard the soft sound of the door opening, but they did hear Fireflight’s tentative whisper.

“Bolt? Can I stay here? I had a nightma-” He cut off with an embarrassed giggle as soon as he realized what he was interrupting. “Oh! I’m sorry!”

Silverbolt sat up suddenly, desperately trying to put his cable away, embarrassment written all over his face. “Flight! Wait, hold on!”

He tried to get out of the berth but his legs tangled with Trailbreaker’s and it was all the SUV could do to stop the Concorde from taking a nasty tumble. Once he was sure Silverbolt was steady, Trailbreaker let go and focused on closing his own port, his optics a fiery blushing red.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Fireflight said, carefully looking away from Trailbreaker. “It’s just that I had a nightmare and I didn’t want to be alone ‘cause it was scary and I-”

“It’s okay,” Silverbolt said, stopping Fireflight before he could really get going. “It’s okay. You can stay here, right, Sweetness?” he asked, looking at Trailbreaker for confirmation.

“Uhm, yeah, sure, of course,” Trailbreaker replied, as he willed his systems to calm down. This wasn’t the first time they had been interrupted by an impromptu jet pile and it wouldn’t be the last.

He held out his arm to the young Phantom. “Come on, ‘Flight. More than enough room for all of us.”

“I’m not interrupting anything?” Fireflight asked, with one last concerned look.

“Get over here,” Trailbreaker chuckled.

That was the last invitation the young Aerialbot needed. He practically threw himself onto the SUV, snuggling into his black side. Silverbolt smiled at the scene. He loved that his family and his lover got along so well. It took a while but his brothers finally came to accept Trailbreaker; well most of them did.

Silverbolt shook off the depression that always came when he thought of how much Slingshot disliked Trailbreaker. Eventually his brother would get over it. He had to.

He slipped back into the berth, cuddling up to Fireflight and Trailbreaker, allowing his fingers to brush over Trailbreaker’s arm apologetically. The SUV caught Silverbolt’s hand and squeezed it gently, accepting and dismissing the need for the apology in one comforting motion.

It didn’t take long for the other Aerials to filter into the room, one by one. Apparently Fireflight had projected his nightmare to them all, though Silverbolt had been too distracted to notice. After several minutes a full-on jetpile was in the bed with Trailbreaker near the bottom. The SUV smiled at Silverbolt as they both settled in with the jets. He’d never had a family, having been assembly sparked specifically for the war, so being accepted by the Aerials meant the world to him. No matter how uncomfortable it got being at the bottom of a pile of five jets got, he never complained, taking it all as part of a package deal.

They were all drifting into recharge with Slingshot pulling his normal routine of squirming about trying to get as close to Silverbolt as possible. It happened every time and everyone tended to make accommodations for him. It wasn’t as if he took up much space and it was easier to give in than to get into a fight over it.

Suddenly Slingshot squirmed violently and his foot connected with Trailbreaker’s side, pushing the SUV out of the berth and onto the floor.

“Oops! Sorry about that,” Slingshot said, completely failing to hide his smirk.

Trailbreaker’s optic band brightened in a flash of irritation before he controlled himself. 

“That’s okay, Slingshot,” he said tightly.

“No! It’s not okay!” Silverbolt snapped as he separated himself from his brothers. “You did that on purpose and you know it!”

“I did not!” the Harrier shot back. “It was an accident! If we didn’t have six bodies in the berth we wouldn’t have had this problem!”

Silverbolt’s optics narrowed and a hot flash of irritation blazed over the bond he shared with his brothers.

“Don’t play innocent, Slings! You could have hurt Trailbreaker with that stunt!”

“I’m okay, Sil,” Trailbreaker said softly as he got up.

“But you know what, Slings?” Silverbolt said, completely ignoring that Trailbreaker had spoken. “You’re right. The berth _is_ less crowded with one less body. Get out!”

“Bolt, come on, he said it was an accident,” Air Raid said, coming to his brother’s defence.

“Frag it! I don’t need this slag!” Slingshot spat as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

“Slings! Come on!” Air Raid called after him before following his brother out of the room. “Nice job, Bolt!” he growled as he crossed the threshold.

“Raid!” Silverbolt protested moving to follow his brothers only to be stopped by Skydive’s hand on his arm.

“You won’t be able to help,” the black and red mech said quietly. “I’ll go talk to them. You stay here.”

With that, Skydive disentangled himself from Fireflight and followed his brothers from the room.

With a sigh, Trailbreaker sat back down on the edge of the berth. “I’m sorry, dearest.”

“Don’t you dare, Trailbreaker! Don’t you dare take the blame on this!” Silverbolt said more sharply than he intended. He cupped his lover’s cheek gently to take the sting out of the words. “It’s not your fault that Slingshot is being irrational.”

“Yeah, but he’s not being irrational, Sil,” Trailbreaker said softly, leaning into the touch. “He’s seeing me as a threat. I guess I can see where he’s coming from.”

“Well I can’t,” Silverbolt grumbled. “And you’re sounding like Smokescreen.”

“Doesn’t mean that I’m wrong. In fact, it probably means that I’m right,” Trailbreaker said with a smile, taking Silverbolt’s hand in his own and nuzzling his palm gently. “Let’s just try to get back into recharge, okay? Things’ll look better in the morning. I promise.”

Silverbolt sighed softly but nodded. “Okay. Okay, if you say so.”

“Uhm,” Fireflight piped up from his place on the berth. “Can I still stay here? I mean, would it be okay?”

Silverbolt chuckled and pulled his brother close. “Of course you can, Flight. Right, ‘Breaker?”

“Of course,” Trailbreaker agreed with a nod.

He settled back onto the berth and pulled the two Aerials close, letting his engine hum softly knowing that the sound would help them both to fall into recharge. The others might not be completely ready to accept him, but at least he had Silverbolt and Fireflight on his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Slingshot stormed into his room and threw himself violently on his berth.

“I fragging _HATE_ him!” he yelled, slamming his fist down hard.

“Hate who? Silverbolt?” Air Raid asked, leaning against the door frame.

“No!” Slingshot snapped. “It’s that slagging _ground pounder_!”

Air Raid shrugged as he sauntered into the room proper. 

“Are you really blaming the truck because Bolt is being touchy?”

“Yes! I am!” Slingshot snapped. “Things were _fine_ before he showed up!”

The Eagle shoved the Harrier’s leg out of the way and got comfortable on the end of the berth. 

“They were not fine. They were so far away from fine they’d completely circled the globe and were staring at fine’s tailfins.” Air Raid ignored the glare he got from his brother. “But I agree, things are different now and not in a good way. But you’ve got to come up with a better way to get rid of him than kicking him out of the berth like a whiny sparkling. Did you really think he’d run off crying or something?”

“No, I –” Slingshot broke off, glaring angrily at Air Raid as he tried to come up with an appropriately scathing reply. He never had the opportunity.

“What is wrong with you two?” Skydive demanded as he stormed into the room. “Slingshot, you are acting like a child!”

Slingshot sat up, nearly kicking Air Raid in the process. “Frag off, 'Dive. _He's_ not wanted here so don't you even think of defending him!”

“Defending him?” the Falcon replied calmly, refusing to descend to his brother's level. “And why precisely should I be defending Trailbreaker? Last time I checked he's done nothing but make our brother happy.”

The Harrier stood up forcefully and stalked toward his brother.

“Yeah, well he makes the rest of us miserable and I want him gone!” he spat making a violent slashing motion with his hand. “And so does Air Raid.” He looked to the Eagle for confirmation who nodded in agreement.

“He’s a good enough mech to have on the battlefield,” Air Raid said with a shrug. “I just don’t think he’s good enough for our brother.”

“Well then it’s a damned good thing that neither of you have a say in the matter then isn't it?” Skydive replied calmly. “This is between Silverbolt and Trailbreaker. So long as he doesn't purposefully hurt 'Bolt it doesn't concern us at all.”

“He will,” Slingshot predicted darkly. “ _They_ always do, and then we'll be left to pick up the pieces.”

“For frag’s sake, Slings! Trailbreaker is not Sunstreaker!” Skydive cried, finally fed up with his brother’s stubborn insistence that all outsiders were evil.

“This has nothing to do with that idiot. Or his twin!” Slingshot growled. “We have no reason to trust Trailbreaker. For all we know he’s just biding his time until Mirage gets tired of playing with Hound.”

“He’s got a point ‘Dive,” Air Raid said from his place on the berth. “Everyone knows that TB was mooning over Hound something fierce. And there’s still a wager going on how long it’ll be before Mirage hooks up with someone more towersy. … Though,” he added thoughtfully, “Smokey’s not giving real good odds on that one.”

Skydive cleared his vents, trying to regain his composure in the face of his brothers’ irrational accusations.

“We have absolutely no reason to believe Trailbreaker isn’t genuine and we every reason to believe that he is. You’re projecting your own insecurities on this and it-”

“Oh? And you’re not?” Slingshot snapped, cutting his brother off mid-sentence. “You just like him because he’s willing to listen to you go one about tactics and history and all that other crap that no one else cares about.”

Skydive’s lips thinned to a tight, irritated line. “My working relationship has nothing to do with any of this. All I’m concerned about is the welfare of our brother and right now you two are actively trying to make him miserable. If you’d stop acting like selfish sparklings for a moment you’d realize that.”

“You think I’m not trying to keep him safe? You think this is all just some kind of game I’m playing?” Slingshot demanded, poking Skydive in the shoulder. “I remember what happened last time they broke up. You think that Bolt was a wreck then? He's going to be worse this time and he's going to take us all down with him.”

“What last time? They weren't even dating last time!”

Air Raid came up to stand behind Slingshot, offering backing and support.

“Yeah, so imagine how bad it'll be now that they are dating. Worse, they’re interfacing. That makes all of this way more complicated,” he stated calmly, taking a more logical tack to persuade his logical brother. “Look, I know that you like him and respect him, and I understand that Silverbolt’s happy _now_ , but you know as well as I do that this won't last.”

“I do not know that,” the tactician replied, though he didn't sound quite as sure as he would have liked. “And neither do you. Silverbolt is better since Trailbreaker came into his life. Haven't you noticed that he's less nervous? That he's acting more like a leader? I think that's Trailbreaker's influence.”

“Skydive, you've heard how the other Autobots are talking. We all have. How long do you think those two will be able to ignore the rumours and the accusations? How long do you think it'll be before someone comes right out and tells Trailbreaker that he’s a sparkling-chasing pervert? And when that happens you _know_ he's going to drop Silverbolt like a hand grenade.”

Skydive glared at his brothers. “We cannot allow some future possibility to dictate how we treat him. He makes Silverbolt happy and a happy Bolt is an effective commander. If you can't be happy for him, then the least you can do is keep your own personal insecurities out of it. And that goes for both of you. I don't want to you kicking Trailbreaker out of bed again, Slingshot. And Air Raid, no pranks. I mean it!”

“You're not our commander,” Slingshot replied darkly. “You don't get to dictate what we do or how we think. 

“No, I'm not. I'm just your brother, and I'm trying to stop things from getting worse before Superion does something stupid. Don't think I didn't feel that thought of kicking Trailbreaker last battle, Slings.”

“I'm not a foot,” Slingshot replied evasively.

“That doesn’t change a thing. I know it and you know it. Now just drop it, okay?” Skydive’s tone broached no argument.

“Whatever,” Slingshot muttered sullenly. “Just get out and let me recharge.”

Skydive shook his head, pursing his lips in irritation. With a soft exhalation of air through his vents, the Falcon turned and left the room.

“Not surprising that he’s siding with Bolt,” Air Raid said as he settled back on the berth, not waiting for permission from his brother.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Slingshot demanded. “I didn’t say you could stay.”

Air Raid shrugged. “You didn’t say I couldn’t, and I’m not in the mood to be alone.”

“Then go hang out with Skydive,” Slingshot grumped.

“Nope. I’m comfortable right here. Now are you going to stop standing there and come keep me company or not?”

Slingshot hedged for a moment longer before finally coming over to the berth and sitting on the edge. “Fine. You can stay.”

“Oh thank you so much! I’m honoured!” Air Raid teased as he reached up to pull his brother down next to him. “Now let’s go to sleep and come at the Trailbreaker issue with clear processors.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Slingshot snuggled into his brother’s side, willing himself to fall into recharge and not mull over the irritations of the day. It didn’t work.

“Raid? You recharging yet?” he asked.

“Yes,” came the sleepy, slightly amused reply.

“What’d you have in mind to get rid of the truck?”

Air Raid propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at his brother. “I dunno. I hadn’t really thought that far ahead. I’m not sure that a prank would work and it’d just get us into slag with Bolt and Dive. It’d be easier if Fireflight was on our side. Then we could present a united front.”

Slingshot snorted and stretched out on his back, lacing his fingers behind his head. “Yeah, like that’s gonna happen. Flight’s blinded by that crush of his.”

The Harrier’s body stiffened as a thought occurred to him. “He’s gonna be devastated when this all falls apart.”

“Yeah,” Air Raid replied quietly. “All the more reason to get him gone quickly and quietly. Lemme think on it and I’ll let you know what I’ve come up with. And who knows? Maybe someone really will accuse him of perversion and he’ll run off on his own before we need to do anything.”

Slingshot was quiet for a long time. When he finally spoke his tone was far more pensive than usual.

“I’d rather it not come to that. I mean, think about it. We all keep having to fight to be viewed as something more than kids. The second one mech says ‘cradle-robbing’ out loud, they’re going to look at all of us as sparklings. And then we’ll be back to square one.”

Air Raid shifted so that he could look his brother square in the optics. “So what are you saying? That as long as Trailbreaker stays around Silverbolt will be viewed as an adult, and then we will too? There’s something wrong with that logic, Slings.”

Slingshot’s optics darkened in irritation. “No, that’s not what I’m saying! I’m just saying that w-” He cut himself off with an angry shake of his head. “You know what? I’m tired and I don’t want to talk about it any more.”

With that the Harrier rolled over onto his side, pointedly ignoring his brother.

“Okay fine,” Air Raid replied, settling back down on the berth. “I’ll come up with something else. Something other than random snarking and juvenile displays of aggression.”

“Fine, you do that,” Slingshot snapped.

“I will,” the Eagle replied calmly before reaching out and pulling his brother against him. He knew when the Harrier needed comfort, and if he was being honest with himself, he needed the contact as well. There would be time enough to worry and plot in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Trailbreaker dropped the data pad back on the table and leaned back in the chair to stretch, exhaustion written all over his faceplates.

“Long night, TB?” Smokescreen asked with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah,” Trailbreaker admitted, scrubbing his face with his hands. Then he noticed the amused look the other tactician was giving him. “No, no, it wasn’t anything like that, Smokey. I just ended up under an impromptu jet pile last night.”

“Jet pile? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Smokescreen asked, his grin widening.

“Smokescreen, come on. It’s really not like that,” Trailbreaker protested. “It’s just that Fireflight had a nightmare and he broadcast it to the rest of the gestalt and next thing we knew they were all in bed with us.”

The Datsun made a vaguely confirming noise and folded his hands on the table, going into ‘shrink mode’.

“And that happens a lot does it?” he asked.

“Yeah, I guess so. Normally it’s not bad. I mean, it’s kind of nice having all those people there. … Well, nice when they don’t interrupt anything,” Trailbreaker admitted sheepishly.

“Ah. That must be embarrassing,” Smokescreen stated simply.

Trailbreaker’s optics narrowed as he clued in to the Datsun’s game.

“This is a tactics session, Smokey. Not therapy. Let’s just get back to work, okay?”

“Okay, okay!” Smokescreen raised his hands in defeat. “Sorry, bad habit, okay?

Trailbreaker chuckled softly. “It’s okay. Really it is.” Then he sighed and looked at the psychologist carefully. “I think I may just need to talk.”

Smokescreen nodded. “Well, that’s what I’m here for. And I’m available at any time. Now, if you want,” he said, nodding slightly toward the door.

The big mech shook his head and then seemed to change his mind, looking up at the room’s camera. “Actually, maybe some privacy would be a good idea.”

Smokescreen checked his chronometer and nodded. “Yeah, and I think it’s about time for a break. Why don’t you come join me for some energon. I’ve got some stuff that Red Alert would not entirely approve of.” The look and the crooked grin promised nothing that any of the Brass would approve of.

***

Smokescreen motioned to the guest chair and locked the door, putting up the busy notice as he did. It would let everyone know that he was not to be disturbed, but wouldn’t advertise a session.

“Okay, so let me get that energon for us.”

He pulled two cubes from a locked cabinet and handed one to Trailbreaker before settling down in the chair opposite the big mech. The SUV accepted the drink, looking at it carefully before breaking the seal. It was a dull purple tinged pink with traces of golden flecks throughout the liquid. When he opened the cube he found that it smelled of something organic and floral with an undertone of sweet amber, and the taste was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before.

“Woah,” Trailbreaker breathed as the energon coursed through his systems. “It tastes like … What is that? It tastes like-”

“Green. Yeah, I know. It tastes like the colour green,” Smokescreen said with a chuckle. “I have no idea how the Fridonians do it, but they somehow manage to create a synaesthesia effect with all their fuels.”

Trailbreaker pulled the cube away from his lips and looked at Smokescreen, concern and doubt written all over his face.

Smokescreen laughed at the reaction. “Don’t worry, it’s totally harmless so long as you don’t overindulge. And even then all it does is cause mild hallucinations and leave a killer hangover the next day. It’s actually a lot of fun until then.”

The SUV didn’t look in any way convinced.

“Come on, would I really give any Autobot something that wasn’t safe?” Smokescreen asked, doing his best to look hurt at the potential accusation. Then he seemed to think about it, and took a different tack. “Well … Okay, let me rephrase. Would I ever give _you_ something unsafe? You’re my friend, Breaker. I’m not going to poison you or play with your mind just for slag and giggles.”

“Right, sorry. I guess I shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t worry about it TB. It’s new, it’s strange, and it’s coming from me. I get the concern,” Smokescreen said with a casual wave of his hand. He took a sip of his own cube and made a pleased sound before focusing back on the other Autobot. “So. Wanna tell me what’s eating at you?”

Trailbreaker looked down into his cube before taking another sip, steeling himself. “Nothing’s eating at me. Not exactly. I’m just tired I guess.”

“Right. The jetpile. Makes sense that they’d be close. From what I’ve gathered they all share something almost like a sparkbond,” Smokescreen replied, settling into his chair for what was likely to be a very long session.

Trailbreaker nodded. “Yeah. Bolt says that he can feel what his brothers feel and vice versa. Unless they’re actively blocking each other out. But I guess that at night they share dreams sometimes.” He shook his head and looked down at his cube. When he spoke again his voice was soft and distracted, as if he was talking to himself. “Sometimes I worry that they feel a little too much. Especially when the jetpiles interrupt us when we’re …” He trailed off, optics darkening in a blush as he realized he was speaking aloud about far too intimate things.

Smokescreen chuckled. “Yeah, I feel you on that. One time Sideswipe and I got a little too drunk during a late night poker game. I won’t go into details but Sunny wasn’t overly pleased.

“But what you’ve got with Silverbolt is something totally different. I’m sure that Silverbolt isn’t broadcasting to his brothers. He’s too mature for that. And too sensible,” Smokescreen assured the nervous SUV.

“Too mature. Yeah,” Trailbreaker muttered, distracted.

The Datsun looked at the big mech carefully, noting the tone and the distracted look. “What’s wrong? Something more than jealous brothers and potential voyeurs is eating at you.”

“It’s just …,” Trailbreaker trailed off uncertainly. “This doesn’t leave this room, right? I mean, never, right? I need some advice, but what I’m thinking … if Silverbolt knew, it’d just destroy him and I can’t have that. So I have your word, right?”

All amusement left Smokescreen’s face as he became completely serious. “Of course, Trailbreaker. Everything said in here is privilege.”

Trailbreaker looked unsure for a moment, but then steeled himself and opened his mouth to speak. A confused moment of silence followed before he was finally able to get his thoughts together.

“I love Silverbolt with every fibre of my being, but every once in a while I remember just how young he really is. I mean, he’s mature. More mature than a lot of mechs on this base, but there are times when I have to wonder if it’s all an act. Like last night. Slingshot kicked me out of bed. Physically kicked me out and then claimed it was an accident. And rather than let it go, Silverbolt lit into him and they were like two arguing sparklings …” He trailed off with a shrug.

“Why should he have let it go? It sounds like Slingshot was being difficult for the sake of being difficult. As his commanding officer Silverbolt had every right to get angry.”

“It’s not that. I mean, yeah, he had every right it’s just that Slingshot was acting like an immature little brat. He was acting like a child, and then it hit me … he is a child. And Silverbolt, for all his maturity is no older.” Trailbreaker’s voice was so low that Smokescreen had to raise the sensitivity of his audios to hear. “And then suddenly I felt like- … I love him, Smokey, but he _is_ a child …”

There was nothing but sympathy in Smokescreen’s optics. “Trailbreaker, he’s not a child. He was sparked as an adult. Fully grown. After all, weren’t you the first one to point out that they’re old enough to fight for us? If they really were sparklings then we would never have done that, would we?

“And as for immaturity, age is no proof of maturity, Breaker. I mean, look at the Twins. Pit, look at me,” he said with a small smile, motioning casually to himself. “We all have our immature moments. I bet even Optimus acts out on occasion. When no one’s watching.”

Trailbreaker couldn’t help but chuckle at the mental image of The Prime throwing a temper tantrum like an overgrown child. “I suppose you’re right …”

“But I’ll bet good credits that that’s not all that’s eating at you, Breaker. I mean, you knew Silverbolt’s age when you got into this. As I recall, you defended the two of you quite vocally to Ratchet recently.”

“Yeah, I did. And I’ll defend us again to anyone. But it doesn’t change the fact that I hear the talk and see the looks we get from the other Bots.” Trailbreaker took another long drink from his cube, emptying it on one go and shivering slightly as it hit his systems.

“Does what the others say or think really matter any? I seem to recall that you have Prime’s blessing,” Smokescreen said gently.

“Yeah, he doesn’t have an issue with it so long as it doesn’t interfere with our work.”

“Well then, what’s the problem?” Smokescreen prompted; pretty sure that he knew precisely what it was.”

“It’s just … It’s hard sometimes, you know? Sometimes it feels like we’re fighting a war on two fronts.” Trailbreaker sighed miserably. “I’ll take on anyone who says anything about me and Bolt. We’re happy and we’re good for each other. That’s all that matters, right?”

Smokescreen nodded, encouraging the SUV to continue.

“It’d just like to be able to go out with Sil and sit in the common room with him just like all the other couples do, without having to hear the whispers and see the looks. But even that; I can handle all that. But then to go back to the aerie and have to face it with the Aerialbots too?” He shrugged slightly, obviously heading toward depression.

“I thought you said that the other Aerials often come to recharge with you and Silverbolt. If they didn’t accept you, would they really do that?” Smokescreen asked carefully.

Trailbreaker shrugged. “Fireflight likes me and Skydive and I get along just fine. But Air Raid seems totally indifferent and Slingshot … Slingshot actively hates me. I mean, yeah, they all come into the berth with us, but Slingshot makes it clear that I’m not welcome.”

“How does he do that?”

“He makes comments. He leaves the room when I walk in. He’s constantly picking fights with Silverbolt. He kicks me out of the berth or off the couch whenever he can. He hates that I’m insinuating myself in their life.”

“Slingshot has always had issues with outsiders. And I suppose the fact that you’re not only an outsider but also monopolizing Silverbolt’s time doesn’t help his mood.”

“But I don’t monopolize his time, Smokescreen! I mean, I could see the anger if I was, but Sil and I are really careful.” Trailbreaker suddenly stood and began to pace the room, agitated. “Silverbolt feels all of it even more that I do. I mean, I see it all, and I’m on the receiving end of all of Slingshot’s jabs, but Silverbolt actually _feels_ it! And it’s tearing him apart! I just know it is.”

“Calm down, Trailbreaker,” Smokescreen said soothingly. “Why don’t you sit down and take it slow, okay? What’s going on with Silverbolt?”

Trailbreaker sat back in his chair and scrubbed his face with his hands. “For Silverbolt family comes first. It always has and it always will. And it has to stay that way. I mean, any kind of schism between them and it effects Superion.”

The big mech seemed to deflate as he sat back in the chair. “He’s said that he’s chosen; that I’m just as important to him as his brothers are. But I see that tension. I hear it in his voice every time he and Slingshot have a fight. And yes, I know that those two have always and will always fight; but when they fight over my being there? It’s worse, Smokescreen. And I don’t know how much more Silverbolt can take.”

“So what are you suggesting?” the Datsun asked carefully. “That you take yourself out of the equation? That’s not fair to either of you.”

Trailbreaker managed to look both shocked and guilty at the same time. “No! No, I’m not suggesting that. Silverbolt’s never been in a long term relationship before. Not really. If I break up with him … I just don’t know what he’d do, Smokey.” Seeing the concerned look on the psychologist’s face, he quickly amended his comment. “He won’t do anything stupid, but it won’t change the fact that it’ll break his spark. I can’t do that to him, Smokey. I just can’t. … Can’t do it to me either. Even with everything, even with all the slag, I feel healthier now than I have in a long, long time.”

Smokescreen nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Yeah, I’ve noticed that. You two are good for each other. You balance each other out. I think you should keep that in mind during all of this. Regardless of what anyone else says, you two have found happiness and a healthy relationship. Believe me, there aren’t a lot of people who can say that nowadays.” There was a look in the Datsun’s optics that spoke of first hand experience with broken, damaged relationships.

Trailbreaker nodded. “So, what do I do?”

“Well, I can’t _tell_ you what to do, but I can tell you what I’d do in your position,” Smokescreen said. “I would go talk with Slingshot. See if you can’t clear the air with him. Remember though, confrontations never win. This isn’t a battle you can hit head on or a siege you can wait out. Just talk to him. Mech to mech and see if you can’t find some kind of common ground.”

“Right … mech to mech …” Trailbreaker murmured, nodding his head slightly and obviously absorbing the advice and turning it over in his battle computer.

Smokescreen stood and unlocked the door. “I think we’re done. Let me know how it turns out and come see me if you need to talk. Or just need a sounding board. After all, it’s what I’m here for, right?”

Trailbreaker nodded and moved to leave the room, only to be stopped by Smokescreen’s hand on his arm.

“One last thing, Breaker. Stop letting the kids walk all over your grown-up time, okay? Slings will use the jetpile as an excuse to push you away, and even without that, it’s not healthy to have your personal time with Silverbolt interrupted.”

Trailbreaker looked at Smokescreen, a furious blush rising in his optics, before nodding and leaving the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Weapons fire filled the air as the Autobots fought to defend a power plant from the latest Decepticon attack in what was promising to be a losing battle. The Decepticons had trapped the human employees in the plant and the Seekers and Coneheads were working in tandem to keep the Aerialbots from combining to form Superion.

“ _Slings! Dirge is on your tail!_ ” Air Raid call out across the gestalt link. “ _Hold on! I've got him!_ ”

Slingshot spun away from his course in an attempt to lose his pursuit. “ _I can take care of it!_ ” he snapped in tight irritation.

Dirge wasn't about to give up his prey and it was all the Aerialbot could do to keep one step ahead of him. Air Raid tore in, aiming to blast the Decepticon out of the sky, only to be knocked off course as Ramjet came to his trine-mate's aid, slamming into the Autobot at full speed.

“ _Raid!_ ” Slingshot screamed out as he saw his brother nosedive toward the earth. The momentary distraction was all that Dirge needed. 

Adjusting his speed, the Decepticon flew over Slingshot and began to hum his engines in a circuit tingling vibration. Suddenly the skies turned upside down for the young Harrier and before he could stabilize himself, the ground was already under him and he was moving too fast to land safely.

“Slings!” The voice wasn't that of one of his brothers, but his processor was too addled to place it. “Get away from him!”

All Slingshot saw were tires and a black flank before that terrible rumble from Dirge's engines started again.

“I said _**GET AWAY!**_ ”

Suddenly Dirge went flying back as he was hit with Trailbreaker’s forcefield.

“Slings! Tell me you’re okay!” There was a desperate edge to the SUV’s words as he struggled to find the right setting to block out the vibration of Dirge’s weapons.

“…’m fine,” Slingshot replied, his voice slurred as he tried to get his bearings back. To his credit, he was back together quickly, taking in the scene with narrowed optics. “I’m fine Trailbreaker. I don’t need your help.” His tone held a finality, dismissing the big mech.

“Your wings and your stabilizers say otherwise, Slingshot,” Trailbreaker replied tightly. “And your brother would murder me in my recharge cycle if I left you like that,” he added in a near whisper.

“Yeah, like that’d be a loss,” Slingshot muttered as he stood pulling his rifle from subspace. 

“You’re in the way and so are your forcefields! Move it!” he snapped.

Trailbreaker’s lips thinned into a tight line as he fought to not snap at the Aerialbot.

“You’re in no state to take them on alone and I can’t do anything but hold them off,” he said tightly. “We need to work together if we’re going to fight off these damned Decepticons!”

As they argued neither noticed Dirge take back to the skies. The Decepticon settled himself above the side of the mountain tied to the hydro-electric dam. The sharp whine of his engines sent the small rocks skipping across the surface. The pebbles were harbingers of disaster.

Trailbreaker barely had time to look up as the mountain came tumbling down. Without thinking he threw himself at Slingshot, sheltering the Aerialbot with his body and bringing his forcefield over them both.

“What the frag are you-” Slingshot’s question as cut off as the entire hillside came crashing down on them.

***

Slingshot came online with a groan.

“Thank Primus!” Trailbreaker whispered, the relief in his tone almost masking the strain he was under.

Slightshot’s optics flickered slightly as they tried to focus. After a moment he was able to clearly see his surroundings. Trailbreaker kneeled next to the Harrier’s prone form, his optics bright as he kept his forcefield up and around them both. Beyond the shimmering electrical wall, the entire side of the mountain had settled.

“What happened?” Slingshot asked, his processor still a little slow from the impact of being thrown down.

“Mountain fell on us,” Trailbreaker grunted. “Either my comm. system’s been knocked offline or there’s something in the rock that’s blocking me. But I’m sure they’re looking for us.”

To Slingshot it didn’t sound as if the SUV was overly sure of himself. Without hesitating, he reached out and felt for his brother’s minds, instantly touching on the panicked thoughts of Silverbolt.

_“Slings! Slingshot, answer me! Are you okay?”_

_“Yeah, I’m fine. Stop yelling already,”_ Slingshot groused, trying to hide his relief.

He felt that same relief reflected back at him from all of his brothers, but underlying it was additional concern coming from Silverbolt and Firelight, concern that wasn’t aimed at him.

 _“Is Trailbreaker okay?”_ the Concorde asked. _“He’s not responding to any of my calls.”_

Slingshot’s jaw bunched at the question and he cleared his vents in irritation. For a moment he considered not responding. It would be so easy to ignore his brother, but he knew that Silverbolt wouldn’t stop asking.

 _“He’s fine,”_ he replied tightly.

“What’s wrong?” Trailbreaker asked. 

“Nothing.”

Trailbreaker sighed softly. “It’s clear that something’s wrong. It’s also clear that you’re not going to tell me a thing and I can’t understand why.”

“Yeah, well that’s not surprising,” Slingshot muttered under his vocalizer.

 _“Slings, we’re on our way. Hoist and Grapple are figuring out the best way for us to get the rocks off of you,”_ Silverbolt said, interrupting Slingshot’s dark thoughts. _“Just hold tight. We’ll be there soon. We’re all here with you. Tell ‘Breaker to hold tight. … and that I love you both.”_

Slingshot scowled angrily. _“Frag off,”_ he spat out and tightened his end of the link to close off his brother.

Trailbreaker couldn’t help but notice the look on the Aerialbot’s face.

“All right, what the frag is wrong? Are they all okay out there? What are you hiding from me?” 

“Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Slingshot demanded. Had the space been larger, he would have stood up and stormed away from the SUV. “You’d like to go back there and tell them that I was being difficult, put an even bigger wedge between me and ‘Bolt!”

Trailbreaker reeled back on his heels in the face of the Harrier’s vicious anger.

“What? Slings, I’m not-”

“Don’t call me that!” Slingsholt spat. “You don’t get to call me that!”

Tailbreaker’s optics widened in shock. “What have I ever done to you Slingshot? I keep on trying, I’ve done everything I can to make things right between us, but I have no idea what I did to make you so mad at me.”

“What have you done?” Slingshot’s voice was a sneer and he pulled as far away from Trailbreaker as the space would allow until he felt his back against the forcefield. “You’re taking my brother away from us and you’re going to drop him and leave him in a mess. It’s what your kind does! It’s what you always do!”

Trailbreaker was silent for a long time, just looking at the younger mech and rolling the angry words over in his processor. When he finally spoke his voice was low and full of concern. “Who hurt you? What could possibly have happened that left you so angry at cars and trucks?”

Slingshot scowled at the question. “That’s none of your fragging business.”

“It is my business if this irrational hate of yours is ruining my chances with Silverbolt. You keep on pushing me away and making Sil feel like a bad mech for involving himself with me. All you’re doing is getting in the way of Silverbolt’s chances at happiness.”

“Well aren’t you arrogant?” Slingshot demanded scornfully. “I cannot believe that you think you’re the only one who can make ‘Bolt happy!”

Trailbreaker’s lips thinned to a tight line. “I never said only chance. I’m old enough to know that there’s no such thing as one true love, and even if I did I wouldn’t be arrogant enough to believe that I’m the only one for Silverbolt. But I do know that I’m here now, and what we have is something special.”

“And what happens when you decide to move on? Hunh?” the Harrier asked. “What happens when you decide that you you’re done playing with a sparkling and move on to someone your own age?”

Trailbreaker looked at Slingshot sadly. “It won’t be me who moves on. It’ll be Sil. I’m sure of that. One day he’s going to find someone else, someone better suited to him …”

Slingshot rolled his optics at the response. “And then you’ll be the poor sparkbroken truck, won’t you? Ignored by Hound, dropped by Silverbolt. You’ll make it all about you and make our lives miserable.”

For an instant Trailbreaker was tempted to hit the younger mech. His optics brightened in anger and his forcefield flickered slightly before he was able to regain control. Logically he knew that the Aerialbot was trying to goad him, trying to make him make a mistake. He knew enough not to take the bait, so instead he released a cleansing breath from his vents before he replied.

“Slingshot, I’d like to think that I’ll take his moving on gracefully. I’d like to think that I’ll accept and let it happen. That’s what I’ve done in the past, but this is different. I love him, Slingshot,” Trailbreaker confessed, laying himself bare in front of the other mech. “I love him and I am _in_ love with him. He’s made me happier and healthier than I’ve been in a long time and I can’t be sure I’ll be willing to give that up.”

It was Slingshot’s turn to be silent. “How do I know you’re telling the truth? How do I know that you aren’t just using my brother as some perverse game? That’s what everyone else is saying. … And it wouldn’t be the first time an older car decided to play with a young flyer.” The last words were said so quietly that Trailbreaker had to raise his audio sensitivity just to catch them.

“I suppose you don’t,” he replied pensively. “I can only give you my word that I will never actively try to hurt him. If I could give you a more binding promise I would.”

Slingshot’s optics darkened and he looked away. “The word of a ground-pounder isn’t worth a whole lot.”

Trailbreaker sighed softly, almost sounding defeated. “I’m sorry someone hurt you, Slingshot. If I knew who he was I’d hand him his aft because no one deserves to be left as mistrustful and hurt as you are now.”

“I don’t need your pity.” The young Aerialbot crossed his arms, huddling further back from the SUV, never looking at him.

Not for the first time since the mountain had collapse, Trailbreaker wished he could dare reach out and tough the Harrier. But he didn’t dare move any more of his focus away from the shields, especially not now that he felt the rocks shifting above him. 

“It’s not pity, Slingshot. It’s sympathy,” he said softly. “I’ve been in your place, I know exactly what it’s like to have someone take your spark and rip it to pieces. And I know just how hard it is to trust after something like that happens.”

Slingshot finally turned and looked at Trailbreaker directly in the optics, searching for the lie that he knew had to be there. He found nothing but compassion and mirrored hurt. 

“You’re not lying are you?”

“No, I’m not. I wish I was fabricating it all.”

Slingshot was silent for a long time, looking at Trailbreaker intently as he rolled the thoughts over in his processor. Finally a crack formed in his protective armour and before he could stop himself he spoke in a small, soft voice.

“It was Sunstreaker,” he said. “He … It was just supposed to be a stupid little one night stand. It wasn’t supposed to mean anything and it didn’t.” Then Slingshot’s voice became hard. “But then the next day I heard them talking, him and his brother. They were laughing at me. Laughing at what a … how inexperienced I was. How stupid I’d been. He decided that he wanted to try a flyer and figured I’d be an easy target.”

Trailbreaker’s hands clenched angrily and for a moment his forcefields flickered dangerously as he lost his focus.

“How _dare_ he? How dare he do that to you? To anyone?”

“It’s what you groundpounders do,” Slingshot replied bitterly.

“No. It isn’t. It’s what _that_ car did. If I knew at the time it had happened I would have gone and handed Sunstreaker his aft.”

“Yeah, right,” Slingshot replied making no attempt to hide his disdain. “You weren’t dating Silverbolt at the time so why would you care?”

“My involvement with Sil has nothing to do with this, Slingshot!” Trailbreaker said, his tone both angry and frustrated. “What Sunstreaker did wasn’t right. You don’t treat another mech like that! Ever!”

“… Yeah, well I don’t need you to fight my battles for me.”

“I know that. You’re more than capable,” Trailbreaker said soberly. There wasn’t any hint of condescension or mockery in his tone. “That’s why I’m going to endeavour to control myself and not give him a piece of my mind when I next see him. It isn’t my place.”

Slingshot lapsed back into silence.

After several more minutes passed in silence, Trailbreaker felt the pressure on his sensors lessening.

“Slingshot, I think I feel the weight lifting. The Autobots will be here soon,” he said softly. “And then we’ll get you back to your brother and Silverbolt and I can talk this out. … I won’t even abandon him, regardless of what you believe, but I think I can finally understand why you hate me so much and he needs to know that.”

Slingshot remained silent looking up at the rocks above their head as if contemplating them. Finally after a long period of silence, a small trickle of light broke through the darkness. Trailbreaker adjusted the forcefield as a hand came threw a newly created hole.

“You go first, Slingshot,” the SUV said. “I’m sure that Sil’s holding back panic up there.”

Slingshot stood as best as he could and looked at Trailbreaker intently for a long moment.

“Maybe I don’t hate you that much,” he said slowly. “I don’t like it, but I guess that if Silverbolt insists on choosing a groundpounder, he could have chosen worse.”

With that he took the proffered hand from above and made his way to the surface.


End file.
